This invention is concerned with the novel process for the production of 3-chloro-4-hydroxyacetanilide (CAPAP) in high yields by the chlorination of N-acetyl-para-aminophenol (APAP) using sulfuryl chloride (SO.sub.2 Cl.sub.2) as the chlorine source and liquid sulfur dioxide as the reaction medium.
The process of this invention provides a very easy and relatively inexpensive synthesis for the production of CAPAP.